


Meme Review (w/ Peter and Tony)

by crazy_purple



Series: Tony Stank and Beter Barker: Internet Sensations [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Memes, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Irondad, Memes, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pewdiepie hit 100 million!, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tired Irondad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is short, spiderson, who doesn't love this duo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_purple/pseuds/crazy_purple
Summary: "Mr. Stark, the things I'm about to show you will change your whole perspective on life. It will make you question everything you have learnt throughout your existence and open your eyes to a new way of living. However, I must warn you, these pictures will pull you deep into an abyss of which you may never get out. It is known for dragging mortals into a world where nothing will ever be the same. It may even change the way you think and speak. You may fall into an addiction where you will stop at nothing to get more and for some, will cost them their lives. Are you ready, Mr. Stark?""Just turn on the damn computer, kid."-------------Or...Peter introduces Tony to memes.





	Meme Review (w/ Peter and Tony)

**Author's Note:**

> Big fans of Pewdiepie may notice that the content in this is a bit outdated. I actually wrote this a long time ago but didn't publish it. Congrats to Pewds for hitting a 100 mill btw. This is a part of a series and if you enjoy stuff like this, please check out my previous story on this series called "The Whisper Challenge." Thank you!

_ -The video starts with a man on a chair, the back of it facing the camera. He spins around and ‘news music’ starts playing in the background when he speaks.- _

“Alinity did an oopsie. Logan paul did an oopsie doopsie. Ninja did an oopsie doopsie loopsie. And Stark industries did an oopsie poopsie. Good evening, I’m Poppy Harlow.”

The man then flipped his chair back, lying in a flat position.

“And you’re watching Pew News.”

_ -Pew News intro plays- _

“Our first news is amazing actually, I never thought this would happen- wait actually I’m not supposed to give my opinion- well fine I heard from Pewdiepie that this is great news. My fellow nine year olds, we now have Tony Stark and Peter Parker on our side to defeat T-Series.”

The video filters to black and white while the man shakes his head in slight disbelief, “What has the world come to. Jeez…”

“Anyway,” he continues, “I was obviously kidding about Stark industries doing an oopsie but I just didn’t want to ruin the flow of my intro. So, I am sure you have all seen the video by now.”

The video cuts to a clip of another video.

_ “Pew-die-pie.” _

_ “...Pew-dee-pie.” _

_ “you heard it here guys! Tony Stark is telling you to go subscribe to Pewdiepie so he can beat T-Series.” _

“Man, I never really realized how weird my name is,” the man snorts, “I mean at least it’s not as bad as _ Jacksepticeye _, that irish bastard.”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding, you guys know I love that green potato.” He blows a kiss and winks at the camera. 

“Alright, alright, back to our news topic and getting all sentimental and stuff,” the man sniffs, “we have gained around five-million more subs ever since the video came out and honestly, you guys know I don’t really care about how many subs I have. Still it’s kinda bizzare how far this channel has come and of course, all of this couldn’t be done without your support.”

“Either way, I really appreciate the shout out from Peter and Mr. Stark, and I also appreciate you guys for sticking with me this whole time, even when the majority of my content consists of reviewing memes. Speaking of reviewing memes, I’m not going to be hosting the next meme review. I know, this is a tragedy, but don’t worry because someone else is going to take my place for that video -or two people.”

“Okay now that we got that out of the way, onto the next news.”

-A few days later-

The video starts off with a black screen, white text spelling out ‘meme review’ placed at the bottom. 

*clap “MEME-oh come on Mr. Stark you were supposed to say it with me.”

-cut-

*clap clap “No! You’re supposed to clap only once!”

-cut-

Now two voices jump in, one with great enthusiasm and the other very much lacking in the department.

*clap “Meme-” *clap “Review!”

The video finally shows the two males sitting on the same couch in the previous video but with a laptop on Peter’s lap. 

“Hey guys! I’m Peter and this is,” the boy paused, gesturing for Tony to introduce himself.

“You know who I am.” The boy just rolls his eyes at his mentor and continues with the video.

“I know it’s been a while since we’ve posted, but holy shit guys-”

“Language-”

“We actually got recognized by Pewdiepie and now we’re doing Meme Review. This is the best day of my entire existence.”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and jokingly asked, “What about the day you met me, kid?”

“Oh don’t worry Mr. Stark,” Peter smiled cheekily, “that’s definitely in the top five.”

Tony scoffed and pulled Peter in for a half-hearted noogie, muttering ‘you little shit’ under his breath. Peter laughs and pulls away, quickly fixing his hair. 

“Okay okay,” Peter says, a little breathless, “let’s begin already.”

“So,” Peter continues, glaring at his mentor when the man tries to mess up the boy’s hair again, “for those of you who don't know what Meme Review is about for some reason, it’s basically us reviewing memes and then rating them.”

“I’m gonna be a hard one to impress by the way,” Tony adds.

“Yea, that’s because you’re too old to understand and appreciate our generation’s culture,” Peter said, earning a light shove from the older man, “but I’m actually excited for this one ‘cause apparently it’s all avengers memes.”

Tony sighs, “alright, let’s get this over with.”

Peter turns to his computer, angling it so it faces both of them and pulls up the first meme. It’s displayed on the screen in the corner of the video.

“Oh wow,” Peter snickered, “I remember when this picture just blew up all across the internet.”

Tony shook his head, “are they actually waiting to cross the street?”

“I mean, at least they’re encouraging road safety,” Peter pointed out and Tony nodded in agreement, “so, what do you rate it?”

The man took a deep breath, drumming his fingers on his knees, “out of ten? Probably a five.”

“I’ll give it a six because Thor’s in this picture,” Tony snorted at that, “alright, onto the next *clap* meme *clap*”

  


Peter bursted out laughing while Tony looked straight into the camera with the same expression in the photo. 

“Hashtag short people problems,” Peter laughed harder when Tony huffed and poked him on the side, “aw c’mon Mr. Stark, it’s funny!”

“I’m not that short,” the man poked Peter once again, “you’re shorter than me.”

“Yea, but I’m a kid,” the boy said, “I still have time to grow while this is it for you.”

Tony just rolled his eyes in response and half-heartedly shoved Peter when the boy declared that he was going to save the picture. 

“I rate this a ten!” Peter exclaimed and Tony muttered out a ‘zero’.

“Thank you for this by the way,” Peter smiled, looking into the camera while Tony sat back, crossing his arms and grumbled.

“Loki looks pretty happy for someone who’s about to go to Asgard prison,” Tony pointed out and Peter leaned in to look closer at the screen.

“Maybe Asgard prison is luxury for gods,” the boy said, “I bet it has Wi-fi.”

Tony turned to Peter with a raised eyebrow, “really?”

“What? I, too, would be happy if I knew I could still look at memes in prison.”

The man sighed in response and Peter turned to the camera, “anyway, onto the next *clap* meme *clap*”

  
  


“Well isn’t this relatable,” Peter smirked, looking up at the camera.

“How did they get these pictures?” Tony asked and Peter turned back to the computer.

“The one with you is on the SI website.” Peter pointed out and Tony turned to him, eyes wide.

“You’re telling me that a picture that shows top secret information from Shield is posted on our website?” 

Peter shrugged in response, “I’m sure if it was really important, Fury would’ve killed you by now.”

Tony narrowed his eyes, “and yet I’m still here. Or maybe he’s planning something much worse than death itself. What if-”

“He forces you to eat a giant bowl of bush peas,” Peter shudders in fear.

The man pauses his panicking and turns to Peter, “bush peas?”

Peter grabs his mentor’s shoulders, leaned in close while staring intently into the man’s eyes and whispered, “b u s h p e a s.”

Tony just stares back in terror.

-cut-

The video cuts to the two men, one with a casual smile on his face while the other looks like he just aged a couple hundred years. 

“So,” Peter turned to the man, “what’s the verdict?”

Tony glanced at the screen on the laptop and turned back to the camera, “four.”

Peter raised his eyebrows, “really? Well, I’m going to give it a six because it’s relatable.”

“The next *clap* meme *clap*”

Tony grins up at the camera, “that’s cute.”

“I didn’t know that’s all it took to become an avenger,” Peter said and Tony rolls his eyes, still grinning.

“I remember when Clint told us about this moment,” Tony hummed, “but I wonder how the public knew of this conversation though.”

They both sat in silence, thinking, when Peter snapped his fingers and pointed at Tony, “I bet Wanda made it!”

“You think?”

Peter nodded, “yea, I’ll just call her.” The boy pulls out his phone and dials a number. A few seconds later, a woman picks up.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“Hi! Yes, I was wondering if this meme that I just sent you was made by Scarlett Bitch?”

Peter waits a few moments for the woman to check. During this, Tony stares into the camera and you could see his soul slowly leaving his body.

The woman returns to the phone saying, “I can confirm that this meme is in fact made by Scarlett Bitch.”

“Oh thank you!” Peter smiles, “Mr. Stark and I would like you to pass the message onto the creator that this is simply a delicious meme.”

“Thank you, sir,” the woman replies happily, “will that be all?”

“Yes ma’am, have a good day!”

“You too!”

Peter hangs up and turns to Tony, who in return stares back at him, exasperated.

“I give it a ten!” Peter announces, “you?”

“Same,” Tony sighs and looks back at the camera with the same dead expression while the boy says, “onto the next *clap* meme *clap*”

Peter groaned while Tony, on the other hand, cooed. 

“It’s a baby!”

“Mr. Stark!” Peter whined, slapping Tony’s arm while the man cackled. 

“I’m saving this one,” Tony exclaimed and Peter pouted, crossing his arms, “I love this one. I’m rating it a twenty.”

“I’m giving it a negative twenty.” 

Tony rolled his eyes for the hundredth time and ruffled the boy’s hair. 

“Why were you standing on the wing of an airplane anyway?” Tony asked.

“Why were you in a commercial plane?”

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Tony broke away.

“Fair enough.”

Peter smirked at the camera, turning back to the laptop, “oh, seems like we only have one more meme left-”

“-oh thank god!”

“Hey!”

-cut-

  


Peter bursted out laughing again while Tony shook his head.

“Oh I remember this so well,” Peter grinned, turning to the camera, “basically, Mr. Stark and I went on a road trip and on the way we met this really nice family-”

“with not as nice of a kid-”

“And turns out the kid was a huge fan of Iron man. When he saw Mr. Stark though, he was pretty disappointed.”

“The disrespect,” Tony huffed, trying to look irritated but had an amused smile nonetheless. 

“I mean, to be honest, no one could recognize who you were once you had shaved your goatee off.”

“It didn’t make that much of a difference,” Tony said, scratching his beard.

Peter turned to the man with raised eyebrows, “remember the first day when you shaved it off and went to go see Ms. Potts and she called security and you were almost thrown in jail?”

Tony sighed, “I still don’t think I looked that different.”

“Happy laughed in your face when you tried to convince him you were Tony Stark.”

“But-”

“Three times, Mr. Stark. He laughed three times.”

“Alright fine,” Tony huffed, “it’s a little different.”

“Happy actually lived up to his name that day.”

-cut-

“Alright,” Peter said, rubbing his hands together, “what do we rate this meme?”

“I’d give it a seven,” Tony shrugged.

“I’d give it a ten because of Mr. Stark’s face,” Peter grinned.

Tony ruffled the boy’s hair in retaliation and then rested his arm around Peter’s shoulders, “are we done now?”

Peter nodded, “yep! Once again, thank you Pewdiepie for letting us host Meme Review this week. Let us know what you would like us to do next!”

“Or don’t. Maybe even stop watching so we don’t have to make these anymore.”

Peter directed a whisper towards the camera, “he’s kidding, he’s actually enjoying himself.”

“Remember to subscribe to Pewdiepie and we’ll see you soon! Tata!”

Tony snorts.

-_ The video ends _-

**Beastmaster64 ** _ 1 min ago _

YESSSSS!! IT FINALLY HAPPENED!! MY SKIN IS CLEARED MY CROPS ARE WATERED THANK YOUUUU

**Tonybologny ** _ 5 mins ago _

no one:

not a single soul:

Tony: i’M NOt tHaT shOrT

**Spooderman ** _ 7 mins ago _

+Tonybologny I’d like to one up this

no one:

not a single soul: 

Peter: b u s h p e a s

**abengers ** _ 10 mins ago _

Peter looks so adorable in that pic,, also i’m living for this content

**CaptainAmerica’sAss ** _ 10 mins ago _

Tony: I’m very hard to impress

also Tony: *rates a meme 20/10

**Poodiepie ** _ 12 mins ago _

YESSS 100 MILLION!!!! 😆😆

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments on the last story!! You don't understand how much this means to me! I also really love all the prompt ideas and am looking forward to writing them! If you have any more challenge/video prompts you'd like to see, let me know below! Love you 3247!


End file.
